


Super Fun Time Traveling Dog Friends!!!!!!!

by SunMoonAndSpoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Time Travel, destined dog friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMoonAndSpoon/pseuds/SunMoonAndSpoon
Summary: Yuuri and Victor travel back in time with Makkachin to meet Vicchan, Makkachin's destined best dog friend. If you want to read about dogs rolling around licking each other, Victor and Yuuri debating whether time travel is real or if they're just still drunk, and Yuuri losing his glasses three times, this is the story for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [From Out of Nowhere There Came a Bear (rather)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rather/gifts).



> Notes: This is a commission for my dear friend Reka. It's not the type of thing I usually write, so thank you Reka for the opportunity to stretch my creative muscles. 
> 
> If you like my writing, and are interesting in commissioning me, you can contact me here, or at sunmoonandspoon@gmail.com.

 

Yuuri and Victor get dragged out of sleep by a rustling, scratching sound, followed by whining and barking. Victor somehow hops out of bed instantly, as if he hadn’t passed out drunk and had to be carried into bed the night before. Meanwhille, Yuuri, who’d drunk half as much, is shuffling toward the noise like a zombie. 

 

“Vicchan, stop barking…” he groans. Victor raises an eyebrow, then shakes his head. Yuuri blushes—obviously, his dead dog isn’t here.

  
“Let’s go see what’s bothering Makkachin,” says Victor. There’s no particular emphasis on the name Makkachin, which means the isn’t a correction, it’s just a statement about what they need to do.

 

They find Makkachin next to Vicchan’s shrine, pawing at the table and knocking over the dog tag. “Relax,” says Victor, gently clapping his hands over his fluffy ears. He keeps whining, bumping his nose against the table and digging at the rug underneath it.  
  
“He seems really upset,” says Yuuri. “Maybe someone’s outside…?”  
  
“This is a place of business, Yuuri! People are outside all the time! If Makkachin couldn’t handle that, he’d be miserable, and he's a not, he's a happy boy. Maybe there’s a rat behind the shrine or something like that?”  
  
“We don’t have rats! Like you said, it’s a place of business, we have to keep it clean.”  
  
Makkachin interrupts their argument with a rumbling bark directed at the center of the shrine. Vicchan’s photo is shaking and thumping on the table. It’s emitting a high, droning whine, glowing so bright that Yuuri and Victor have to shade their eyes. The walls and floor twist like melted candy, and soon Yuuri and Victor are just grabbing each other and Makkachin because there’s nothing else to hold onto. 

 

The room settles, and the three of them are lying in a heap on the floor. Victor’s arm is crushed under his chest, leaving it prickling and numb. Yuuri’s glasses are on the other side of the room. Makkachin is standing upright, tail wagging furiously and sniffing the air.  
  
“What just happened?” asks Yuuri, picking up his glasses. “Victor, you felt that, right?”  
  
“Maybe I’m more hungover than I thought I was.” Victor presses his face into his hands. “Wait, Yuuri, you felt that too? You drank much less than I did last night…that didn’t actually _happen_ , did it?” Yuuri nods vigorously. While he’s doing that, Makkachin is running into the kitchen.  
  
“Ahh!!” Yuuri grabs Victor’s arm, and drags him toward Makkachin. Running feels to both of them like wading through pudding, but they make it to the kitchen.

 

Victor doesn’t seem bothered by the kitchen, but Yuuri is. Half of the cabinets are missing, the floor tiles are green when they should be grey, and there’s a black fridge on the left side of the room when there ought to be a white one on the right side. Said fridge is covered in outdated papers—an acceptance to a local community college with his sister Mari’s name on it, an acceptance to a skating school with his own name, an invitation to the Nishigori’s engagement party…this is old, _old_ stuff, which was taken off the fridge years ago.  
  
“This is weird,” says Yuuri, clinging to his boyfriend’s arm. Before Victor can respond, something even weirder happens—another dog, similar in appearance to Makkachin but much smaller, comes bursting into the kitchen, barking and sniffing the ground.  
  
“Vicchan? Victor, that’s Vicchan, that’s my dog, my _dead dog!_ This doesn’t make any sense…” 

 

“Are you sure? There are a lot of dogs who look like that. Maybe it’s a stray?”  
  
“No, Victor, I know my own dog. Wouldn’t you know if it was Makkachin? I…I actually have a theory about what happened but it’s going to sound completely insane.”  
  
“Hit me. I have no idea what’s going on.” Victor walks unsteadily toward the dogs, who are currently sniffing each other and barking. “My best guess is that we’re both still drunk.” 

 

“I…I actually think we might have travelled through time,” says Yuuri. “I know that sounds nuts, but the kitchen looks like it did seven years ago, and Vicchan’s alive, so…I don’t know, we could still be drunk, but we wouldn’t both be seeing the same things then, right?”  
  
“Time travel isn’t possible, Yuuri. There’s got to be some other explanation. Maybe you’re wrong and that isn’t Vicchan. Or maybe Vicchan didn’t die? You weren’t there when it happened, maybe your parents made it up.”  
  
“That’s horrible, what kind of parents would do something like that?”  
  
Victor shrugs. “Not all parents are nice people. Anyway, let’s get the dogs settled and then figure out what to do.” He walks over to Makkachin and pets his ears, whispers something calming that Yuuri can’t quite hear. Yuuri walks over to Vicchan, hovering and unsure. 

 

The two dogs, having sufficiently sniffed each other, are now jumping up and down, pawing at each other and whining with happiness. Makkachin is lying on his back, and Vicchan is standing on top of him, licking him and pawing at his chest. Within seconds, they lose that position, and the two of them are running around the room. 

 

“Yuuri, can you grab…well, we’ll just call him Vicchan,” says Victor. “I saw something under Makkachin’s ear, I want to check if it’s on both of them.”  
  
“Got it,” says Yuuri, squatting down and beckoning to his dog. “Vicchan, come here!”  
  
Immediately, Vicchan is standing up with his paws on Yuuri’s shoulders, licking him so hard it nearly knocks his glasses off his face. He runs his fingers through his curly fur, lifts an ear and sees the mark that Victor was talking about. It’s a grayish blob that would like a normal skin pattern for a dog if it wasn’t emitting a soft, white light. “Is this what you mean?” says Yuuri, pointing to the blob. 

 

“Yes, it’s the same on Makkachin. Dogs aren’t supposed to glow…what could this mean…?” Victor crosses his arms.

 

“I guess it means there’s some kind of connection between the two of them? I mean, there’s got to be some reason why Vicchan is here, and I can’t believe it’s because my parents lied about him dying.”  
  
“You’d rather believe in time travel?” 

 

“It’s not just that! Look!” He shows Victor the refrigerator. “All of this is stuff we had on the fridge like seven years ago.” He points to the school acceptances. “I would have no idea where to even find this stuff now. It’s definitely not still on the fridge.”  
  
“Okay, but it could be. It’s possible that your parents put it back on the fridge without you noticing. I know it’s not likely, but isn’t it more likely than time travel?”  
  
“The dogs’ ears are _glowing_ , Victor!”  
  
“Yes, they are. So what should we do about it?”  
  
They don’t have a chance to do anything about it, because the room starts shaking again, and they’re tossed onto the floor next to the refrigerator. “Oww…” groans Yuuri as he retrieves the glasses that were, once again,  knocked off his face. “I fall enough skating, I don’t need this too…”  
  
“You don't actually fall all that much,” says Victor. “Tell me, Yuuri, is this the same stuff that was on the fridge before, or is it different?”  
  
After replacing his glasses, Yuuri confirms that the fridge is covered in more recent papers: comped tickets to the Grand Prix that his parents couldn't use because they couldn’t leave their hot spring business for that long, a handmade birthday card from the Nishigori Triplets, a water bill that hadn’t been paid yet. The bill is the most useful thing—it’s post-marked within the last week.  
  
“Alright…let’s…let’s go take a nap. Whatever just happened, it’s made me pretty exhausted.” Victor gets up, starts heading for the bedroom, but before he can a dog runs underfoot and almost trips him. Said dog is too small to be Makkachin, so it must be…

 

“Vicchan! Victor, he came back with us!”  
  
“Are their ears still glowing?” Victor checks underneath Makkachin’s ear, and shows Yuuri the the same soft white smudge from before. “Check Vicchan?” he says. Yuuri does, and finds the same thing.  
  
As if magnetically attracted to each other, the two dogs shake off their owners and lay down on the floor next to each other, Makkachin licking Vicchan’s head.  
  
“They really seem to like each other,” says Yuuri. “Maybe this weird time travel thing happened so that they could be friends…?”  
  
“Yuuri, if time travel exists, and I still don’t entirely accept that it does, don’t you think it would be used for more important purposes?”  
  
“Not if humans aren’t the ones controlling it.”  
  
“So, you’re saying that you think these dogs are soul mates?”  
  
“I mean…I don’t pretend to know what dog romance is like, if it’s like anything, but I do think they’re supposed to be together. I can’t think of any other explanation.”  
  
“There are a million explanations that are a lot more likely than that, Yuuri,” says Victor, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Well, do you believe in soul mates as a general rule?”  
  
“Of course I do,” says Victor, snaking his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “You’re my soul mate, aren’t you?”  
  
“Maybe? I don’t know?” Yuuri’s cheeks burn like miniature suns, and he covers his face with his hands. “That’s um, that’s a little intense, isn’t it?”  
  
“Says the guy who proposed to me. But okay, too intense. I love you, is that too intense?”  
  
“No, of course not, Victor, I love you too. But anyway, look at them. Look how happy they are together.” He gestures to the dog pile, where Vicchan is stretching out on top of Makkachin’s legs, and Makkachin is licking Vicchan’s stomach. “Whatever just happened, at least they get to be with each other.”  
  
“Mmm…yes, it's very sweet.” Victor kisses Yuuri on the cheek. “It speaks well of our future, too. But, you know, if we did just travel through time, I do want to know how we did it. It’d be nice to go back and meet you when you were little—or maybe go further back and prevent Vladimir Putin from being born…”  
  
“How about we just take that nap you were talking about and not worry about drastically altering history? Vicchan! Come here!” 

  
“Makkachin!”  
  
The two dogs come bounding up to their owners, panting and demanding pats. Yuuri scoops up Vicchan, Makkachin walks close to Victor, and the four of them head off to bed.


End file.
